Sharing electronic images captured by image capturing devices is becoming increasingly popular. The images are captured or recorded with various image capturing devices and uploaded to a database or shared directly between image capture devices of users. The captured images are from different angles, heights and distances. The captured images lack an order or relationship when sharing. Thus, those viewing the shared images may not fully appreciate an experience at the location(s) of the images.